


Longing For Home

by OnlyJustAMemory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, I don’t know what else to tag, Stiles Stilinski is Hayley Marshall, oh well, ongoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustAMemory/pseuds/OnlyJustAMemory
Summary: See, once upon a time, Hayley Marshall had gone by another name; Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski. Stiles had grown up in Beacon Hills with her adoptive parents, Noah and Claudia Stilinski. She’d had a best friend named Scott McCall and to put it simply, her high school years had been a hell of an adventure.Then that one fateful night happened and everything changed. Stiles Stilinski died and in her place came Hayley Marshall, the newly changed werewolf on a mission to find out who she really was.





	1. Chapter 1

Hayley Marshall grit the steering wheel tight in both hands, trying to ignore the panic slowly encompassing her mind. She didn’t know why she’d volunteered to go. No, she did know, she was the Alpha and that meant she was responsible for her pack. If that included going back to the one place she swore she would never go again, then so be it. 

See, once upon a time, Hayley Marshall had gone by another name; Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski. Stiles had grown up in Beacon Hills with her adoptive parents, Noah and Claudia Stilinski. She’d had a best friend named Scott McCall and to put it simply, her high school years had been a hell of an adventure. 

Then that one fateful night happened and everything changed. Stiles Stilinski died and in her place came Hayley Marshall, the newly changed werewolf on a mission to find out who she really was. 

Years later here she was, getting ready to head straight into the past, to Beacon Hills. Despite all the enemies she’d faced in the past couple of years, this was definitely as terrifying as any of them. For God’s sake, she was a hybrid, an immortal supernatural creature who had the ability to end someone's life with ease. This shouldn’t be as scary as it was. 

Taking a deep breath, Hayley let go of the death grip she had on the steering wheel. It would be fine, she tried to convince herself. The chance of her actually running into her old friends was extremely unlikely. All she had to do was find out who’d taken Lila, the missing member of her pack, and then head back to New Orleans. She’d be back with Hope and the other Mikaelsons before she’d even know it. 

The sign indicating the beginning of Beacon Hills came and went out of the window closest to Hayley. Old memories threatened to encompass her mind but she pushed them away. It wasn’t the time.

As she drove through town, it was almost like nothing had changed. She could practically close her eyes and pretend she was Stiles again, riding around in that old crappy jeep. The tiniest part of her wanted that, to pretend, but then she thought of Hope, of Elijah and Klaus, of all the new friends she’d made. She had a life now, one that she wouldn’t trade for anything. 

After a few more minutes of navigating through Beacon Hills, Hayley pulled up next to a warehouse. It was one of the older ones in town, but according to Freya and her magic, this was were Lila was. After taking a second to collect herself, Hayley stepped out of the car.

The second her boots hit the gravel, her sharpened hearing picked up voices from inside. They were muffled but she could clearly enough to recognize who they belonged to: Scott and Derek. 

No no no no no, this couldn’t be happening. They weren’t meant to here! It was supposed to be simple, she’d expected it to be simple, but then again, when had anything in her life ever been simple? This was becoming a huge mess, a mess that Hayley feared she was going to have to deal with. This was currently the only lead she had on Lila and it was incredibly important that she got the other werewolf back. What kind of Alpha would she be if she didn’t?

The voices grew louder from inside. Focusing, Hayley could tell there were multiple heartbeats. She knew that she had to enter but it was hard. Going in there meant facing the people she’d left behind, the one thing she’d been avoiding since becoming Hayley Marshall. The second she stepped in that building, the whole facade she’d built would come crumbling down. Knowing there was no other way, Hayley swung the warehouse doors open and strode in with a false confidence.

Her eyes landed on the man in the middle of the room first. Deucalion stood with a smug smile on his face, eyes already centered towards Hayley. It took her a second to realize that it must have been him who’d taken Lila. Whether or not he knew she was Hayley and Stiles was a different matter, but judging from the gleam in his eyes, he knew. 

“Stiles?” A voice whispered, breaking Hayley out of her train of thought. Her heart pounded as she turned to look at the girl she’d had a crush on for years. Lydia looked almost no different than she had in high school, except maybe a bit more mature. Her whole body portrayed disbelief, and Hayley felt a hint of guilt.

“Stiles!?!” Another voice echoed. This time it was Scott, the man she’d practically considered a brother. He was standing to the right side of Deucalion, next to Derek, both fully wolfed out.

Glancing around the room, Hayley realized everyone was here. Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Allison, they were all staring at her. Her gaze, however, landed on the unconscious girl laying shackled up to the wall. Lila. 

“Ms. Marshall, how wonderful it is that you’ve decided to join us!” Deucalion exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. 

So Hayley had been right that he knew. That made things a hell of a lot more complicated.

“Didn’t have much of a choice, did it?” Hayley said, glaring at him.

“Maybe so,” The other Alpha smirked. 

Hayley opened her mouth to speak, but Jackson beat her to it.

“Sorry to break up the happy reunion, but how the hell are you here Stiles? You’re supposed to be dead.”

Hayley bit down hard on her bottom lip, trying her hardest not to bite back a snappy comment. Sarcasm wouldn’t help her at the moment. Instead, she choose to address Deucalion. 

“I suggest you stop playing games and give her back before I rip out your throat with my teeth,” Hayley growled, ignoring the surprised looks on her old packs faces. 

“You can try, but I think you’ll find you won’t be very successful.”

“Try me.” Hayley’s eyes shifted to yellow as she took a step forward. A collective gasp from Scott & co. let her know that they’d seen. Part of Hayley scolded herself for revealing her werewolf side so easily, but the other part didn’t care at all. That part was too focused on rescuing Lila. 

“Relax, Ms. Marshall, I have no intentions to harm you or your pack. In fact, you’re perfectly free to take your little friend right this minute,” Deucalion said.

Once again Hayley started to reply but was stopped by Derek this time. 

“You’re a werewolf?” He questioned, eyeing her wearily.

Hayley rolled her eyes. “Yes, Derek, what gave it away?”

“I thought you didn’t want the bite?” Scott asked, inching towards the hybrid.

“Not that type of werewolf, Scotty.” Hayley turned her attention back towards Deucalion. “You’ll really let her go without a fight?”

The Alpha only nodded, smirk never leaving his face. It was unsettling and Hayley wanted nothing more than to punch it straight off his face. 

Choosing to take the chance, Hayley sped over to Lila, as fast as she could without using her vampire abilities. She knelt down next to the unconscious werewolf, relief washing over her. Grabbing onto the chains, Hayley yanked hard, tearing through the metal as if it was nothing. She did the same to the cuffs until Lila was free. 

Hayley scooped Lila up into her arms, turning back towards the rest of the room. Everyone's eyes were on her, all except-

“Where the hell is Deucalion?” She grit out.

Heads turned to the spot where Deucalion had been only to find empty air. A sheepish look was on almost all their faces, Derek the odd one out. He just looked confused.

“You’re a bunch of supernatural creatures with super senses! How did you manage to let him escape?!?” Hayley yelled. She was beginning to remember why things rarely got done in Beacon Hills. 

“We were distracted by you!” Scott exclaimed. “We thought you were dead!”

“Well, I’m not,” Hayley murmured, shifting Lila’s weight from one arm to another. 

“Stiles, what the hell is going on? You’re a werewolf? Who is that? Why is Deucalion calling you ‘Ms. Marshall’?” Allison asked.

Hayley sighed. “Let me put her in the car and then we can talk.”

With an internal groan, Hayley trudged out of the warehouse. The crunch of gravel behind her told her that the others were following. She opened the passenger door of her car and gently placed Lila on the seat. Sighing again, she turned to face her old pack.

“Alright, what do you want to know?” 

Instantly, everyone began to talk over each other. It was giving Hayley a major headache.

“QUIET!” She shouted, instantly shutting them all up. “One by one, please.”

Jackson spoke first. “You‘re supposed to be dead, Stilinski. We had a funeral you. How the hell are you here?”

“Did they ever find a body?” Jackson shook his head. “Well then it shouldn’t be much of a surprise that I’m alive.”

“You’ve been missing for years. What happened the night you disappeared?” Isaac chimed in.

Hayley took a deep breath. She’d kept the memory of her last time here in Beacon Hills locked away, buried deep within her mind. Everything was slowly surfacing again, much to her dismay. She quickly slammed the lid shut on that box of memories. 

“It doesn’t matter. What happened, happened, and there’s nothing that can be done about it now. Next question?”

“So you’re a werewolf?” Lydia inquired, tilting her head to the side.

“I am, but not like you. See, there are two types of wolves: Category A and Category B. Most of you are Category B, werewolves who only half shift. Category A, my kind, actually turn into wolves,” Hayley explained.

“So you were bitten?” Derek said.

“Not quite. Unlike you, Category B werewolves can’t be turned, they have to have a parent who is also a werewolf. We can go a long time without knowing we’re a wolf because our gene is only activated when we kill someone for the first time.”

“So that night...” Scott trailed off, the unspoken question lingering in the air. 

“Yes, that was when I found out.” Hayley squeezed her eyes shut for a second before opening them again. “Anyone else?”

“Why was Deucalion calling you Ms. Marshall?” Allison added.

“Because that’s my name. I became Hayley Marshall the second I stepped outside of Beacon Hills. It’s who I am now.”

“Stiles-“ Scott started, but Hayley cut him off.

“Didn’t I just tell you that it’s not Stiles anymore? That girl died a long time ago.”

“Alright then, Hayley, why are you here after all these years? What made you come back?”

Hayley pointed towards Lila in the car. “Deucalion took a member of my pack. As the Alpha, it’s my responsibility to take care of all of them.”

“Alpha?!?” Everyone said in unison, disbelief written in the way they stood.

Hayley rolled her eyes. “What, don’t believe the clumsy sidekick could ever become an Alpha?” 

Jackson snorted. “As if. Stop making things up for attention.”

Something inside Hayley snapped. In seconds her hand was wrapped around Jackson’s throat, pining him to the side of the warehouse. 

“Stiles!” Lydia cried out. “Stop!”

Hayley ignored her, choosing to instead tighten her grip. 

“Stil- Hayley! This isn’t what your dad would have wanted!” Lydia tried again.

At the mention of her father, that locked box of memories sprung open. Pieces of that night came rushing forward, filling Hayley’s mind with no room to spare. Suddenly all she could think about was the Sheriff, her dad, trying to protect her, trying to keep his daughter safe. She’d been taken, stolen away in the night, and he’d followed without hesitation. It was because of her that he’d put himself in danger. It was because of her that he’d died at the hands of a rogue werewolf. 

Choking back a sob, Hayley did as Lydia said, dropping Jackson to the floor. He crumbled to his knees, clutching at his throat.

“I thought you said you were a werewolf,” Derek hissed out, not noticing the way Hayley’s body language had shifted.

“I am,” Hayley said, trying her best to keep her voice from cracking. “Didn’t say that was the only thing though. I’m a hybrid.”

“But the only person who can make hybrids is-“ 

Hayley cut Derek off. She’d had enough of the questions for now. All she wanted was to go home, to see her daughter. Now that Lila was safe, she had no reason to stay.

Turning around, Hayley headed for the car. She ignored the shouts of protest at her leaving and slid into the driver's seat, turning on the ignition. She prayed that they weren’t stupid enough to follow her. At this point, Hayley just wanted this night to end.

As she drove out of Beacon Hills, Hayley played the night over in her head. Something wasn’t right. Why had Deucalion taken Lila? Why had he willingly let her go? The pieces just weren’t fitting together. 

After all that had happened, Hayley was tired and confused. She knew one thing for certain though. The game Deucalion was playing wasn’t over yet, and that scared her. She had a bad feeling that she’d see her old pack again, and this time, she wouldn’t get away so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not really sure what seasons both of these are set in? For The Originals it’s probably around the end of season 3 except everyone is okay and happily living together (as happy as the Mikaelsons can be). Teen Wolf is probably end of season 3a. Hope you enjoy!

It had been a month since Hayley’s little adventure to Beacon Hills. She’d tried to convince herself that it had just been a nightmare, a bad dream that her subconscious had created to scare her. It worked for awhile, considering she spent most of her time back with Hope, but then she’d go to the bayou and see Lila. The girl was still traumatized about the event, which made Hayley’s heart break. She was only 18, barely an adult. For as long as Hayley had known her, Lila had always been a good kid. The fact that something like this had happened to her was unfair. Then again, nothing in life was fair.

Hayley needed to clear her thoughts. Thinking about all that mess was giving her a headache, which unfortunately wasn’t uncommon when it came to all things Beacon Hills. It was incredibly annoying.

She yelled out that she was leaving to whoever was in the compound and headed out into the streets. Klaus had taken Hope out for the day and that meant a little peace and quiet. It was nice, not having to constantly worry over her daughter. Okay, that was a lie. She always worried about Hope, even when she knew the little girl was safe in her fathers care. Never in a million years would she have ever guessed that she’d love something so much. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, the joy of being a mother. It was also the scariest. 

She wandered the streets for a while, letting her thoughts consume her. These past few years had made New Orleans home, as crazy as that was. Hayley had thought she’d never fit in anywhere after Beacon Hills. Even before she’d become Hayley it had kind of felt like she’d been the odd one out. One of the only humans in a pack of supernatural creatures? Yeah, it was a bit lonely. It had always seemed like the others were invisible, untouchable, while Stiles had just been normal. 

So lost in her mind was Hayley that she didn’t notice she’d wandered to the bayou until she was in the middle of it. Surprisingly, no one else was around. Usually the place was filled with other werewolves. 

She started to head towards the cabin, only to be stopped by the sound of footsteps. It was most likely one of her pack members but she turned around cautiously just incase. Hayley opened her mouth to call out to whoever was there but instead froze, not wanting to believe the sight in front of her. 

“Stiles?” Scott asked incredulously, gaping at her. He was surrounded by the rest of the pack, all of them mirroring Scott’s same look. Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Derek, Scott, Jackson, every one of them was somehow here standing there, just outside of the woods. 

Hayley sighed. Of course they would be here. Fate really did hate her, didn’t it? 

“I thought we’d established that it’s Hayley now.”

“Sorry,” Scott replied sheepishly. “What are you doing here?” The Beacon Hills pack moved closer, stepping out of the woods.

“I should ask you the same thing,” The female alpha shot back, not quite wanting to deal with her old life right now.

“We’re trying to make treaties with the Category A packs around the United States.” Derek glared at her. “Now, why are you here?”

“Because I’m the Alpha of the Crescent wolves and I think it’s in all of our best interests if you leave.”

“So you weren’t lying,” Isaac mused, giving Jackson a smug look. The other boy only shot back a glare in return.

Hayley pinched the bridge of her nose. They were acting like children, which wasn’t much of a surprise. It was hard to believe that she’d once been one of them, especially considering the person she was today. Once upon a time, Stiles Stilinski thought she could take on the world with a bat and her witty humor. It had worked for awhile, until everything fell to pieces. 

“Look,” Hayley began. “New Orleans isn’t the best place for your pack. I suggest you leave before-“

A car entered the clearing, branches snapping under the tires. It pulled up a couple of feet away from the group. Recognizing the car and knowing exactly who was in it, Hayley groaned.

“Why now,” She murmured, burying her head in her hands. Lydia gave her a strange look, but her attention went back to the car at the sound of the driver’s door opening.

Out of the car stepped the one person in the world Hayley had hoped wouldn’t show up. Klaus Mikaelson. 

“I didn’t know you had guests, Hayley.” Klaus grinned, looking like he’d just hit the jackpot. He could obviously tell Hayley felt on edge and was most definitely going to use that against her.

“Go away,” Hayley demanded, crossing her arms. She placed herself in front of the others, not wanting Klaus to have a clear opening if things got ugly. 

The Original hybrid raised an eyebrow. “That’s not very nice. I’d except more acceptance from my former o-“

“Be quiet, Klaus,” Hayley hissed.

“Klaus? As in Klaus Mikaelson?” Derek asked, eyes wide.

“Ah, good, so you’ve heard of me. That will makes this a lot easier.”

“Make what a lot easier?”

“Threatening you, of course.” Klaus took a step closer. “Should any harm come to my city or my family because of a group of Category B werewolves, I will personally make sure that each one of your deaths is slow and painful.”

The easiest words to describe how the Beacon Hills pack looked was simply pure terror. Derek especially, considering he’d been probably told the horror stories of the Mikaelsons.

“How do you know Klaus Mikaelson?” Allison whispered harshly, eyes flickering back and forth from Hayley to Klaus. Apparently, Derek has shared his knowledge of the Mikaelsons.

“It’s a long story.” Hayley opened her mouth to continue but was cut off by the sound of a large wail. Without even thinking she hurried to the car Klaus had come in, throwing open the left backdoor. Reaching in, she pulled the small toddler into her arms, clutching on tight. 

“It’s alright,” Hayley cooed, bouncing her crying daughter in her arms. “I’ve got you.”

Hope slowly calmed down, burying her small head into her mother's chest. She gurgled and Hayley couldn’t help but smile. The young girl was the light of her life, one of the main reasons why she got up in the morning. Hayley loved Hope with all her heart, a kind of love that was unbreakable. 

“Uh, Hayley?” Scott called out, breaking Hayley out of her trance. She bit back a curse and turned towards the others, cradling Hope. Klaus appeared amused, but his expression was slightly soft as well, eyes trained on Hope with the same kind of parent-ly love Hayley felt. 

“Is that your daughter?” Lydia said, cutting straight to the chase. 

Hayley exhaled deeply. She debated lying but that probably wouldn’t end up well for her. Klaus would immediately catch onto her lie and then either expose her or play along until it was most convenient for him.

“Guys, meet Hope,” Hayley said. The toddler turned her head slightly towards the werewolves, chewing on her thumb. It was so adorable that even Derek couldn’t stop himself from relaxing slightly.

“How exactly do you know Hayley?” Klaus questioned, placing his arms behind his back in his signature ‘Klaus move’.

“She used to be part of our pack,” Derek explained.

“Ah. So these are the people part of the mysterious past you refuse to tell us.” Klaus looked even more smug, if that was possible.

Hayley rolled her eyes. “Not that it’s any of your business but yeah, I use to hang around them in high school, before I figured out who I was.”

Hope squealed in Hayley’s arms, annoyed at the attention she wasn’t getting. 

“Here, let me take her,” Klaus said, reaching out for the young girl. Hayley handed Hope over, heart practically bursting out of her chest at the sight of the two.

“You’re just gonna hand over your kid to a Mikaelson like that?” Jackson asked.

“I think Hayley is perfectly fine with handing our daughter to me,” Klaus retorted, hugging Hope close. He’d gone into overprotective dad-mode, Hayley could tell. She knew he always got like this when Hope was around strangers. If she was being honest, so did she. 

“Um, I don’t think I heard you right. Did you say ‘our daughter’?” Lydia said.

“You heard right. Hope’s the newest addition to the Mikaelson family, much to my original dismay,” Hayley replied.

The expressions on the Beacon Hills pack were full of pure astonishment. Hayley sometimes forgot just how insane her family might look to outsiders. She’d gotten so used to it at this point that it seemed so normal.

“So let me get this straight,” Derek started. “You’re not only a mother, but an alpha hybrid, created by the father of your child?” 

Hayley and Klaus shared a look. If the told the truth, that Hope’s blood had turned Hayley into a hybrid, then their daughter would become a target. Considering she was only a toddler and already had targets on her back because of her family, adding another one wouldn’t be the best idea. 

“I guess that sums it up,” Hayley finally said, shrugging. 

 

“Wow. You’re life is insane,” Scott said.

“Tell me about it.”

Scott opened his mouth, probably trying to say something, but shut it quickly. He wearily eyed Klaus with distrust, a clear sign that whatever he needed to say he couldn’t in front of the Original hybrid.

Hayley started to try and ask if he wanted to step aside and talk, which wouldn’t give them much privacy since most of them there had super hearing, but Klaus interrupted.

“I think it’s time to go, Little Wolf. There’s a reason I came down to this swamp.”

Hayley was suddenly filled with the urge to panic while at the same time roll her eyes. It usually always came down to that decision with Klaus.

Hayley said her final words to the pack as Klaus strapped Hope into her seat. “Please go home. You shouldn’t be here.” 

Just like last time they all looked like they wanted to say something, but Hayley didn’t give them a chance. She got into the passenger seat, shut the door, and watched as Klaus started the ignition and began to drive away.

They drove for a few minutes in silence before Klaus spoke up.

“Why do you never speak about your past?”

Hayley sighed. She knew the question was coming, but she still didn’t know how to answer it.

“I guess because back then I had a good life. I had a good set of foster parents, at least until my mom died, and a good set of friends. Despite all the supernatural creatures in my town, everything was alright.”

Hayley paused, not sure if she wanted to add the next bit. For some reason, though, she felt like he’d understand.

“Then, one night, everything changed. I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it quite yet, but that’s when I realized that things couldn’t stay the way they were. It was my fault that both my foster parents died, and I couldn’t take the guilt, so I ran off. A part of me is still running, which made it hard to see my old pack,” Hayley finished.

Klaus was silent. The expression on his face was unreadable, which scared Hayley. She was just beginning to truly panic when he spoke up.

“Whenever you’re ready, know that I’ll be willing to listen, Little Wolf. You’ve never judged me for the things I’ve done in my past, so how could I not do the same to you?”

Hayley couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face. She liked these moments, when Klaus showed his true colors. He did care about the people he loved, immensely, he just didn’t like showing it.

“I’m still mad about you showing up, though,” Hayley murmured, her smile giving away the fact she was actually upset. 

Klaus’s face went serious. “I did have a very important reason to interrupt your little reunion.”

Hayley sat up straighter in her seat “Why? What’s happened?”

Klaus didn’t answer, eyes focused on the road. Hayley didn’t know what it was yet, but Klaus looked almost scared. That frightened her more than anything. 

Curling her fingers into a fist, Hayley waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna make this a series? It’d been fun to write, considering I’m totally in love with both Hayley and Stiles. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley and Klaus entered the compound together, Hope snuggled in Hayley’s arms, asleep. Elijah and Freya were waiting for them, both looking extremely worried.

“Okay, is somebody going to tell me what’s going on here?” Hayley asked as she and Klaus stopped in front of the other two.

“A letter arrived early this morning,” Elijah said, handing Hayley the mentioned article.

Hayley looked at him quizzically before opening the letter with one hand. The handwriting was small and neat, not one she would recognize. It read:

 

Dearest Mikaelsons,

It has been quite some time since we last met. I have only heard about your latest escapades through rumors and wish to know the full story in person. Meet me at the address printed below at noon tomorrow. Be ready. 

With great admiration,

Annabelle Northcott

 

“Annabelle Northcott?” Hayley asked, handing the letter back. Elijah took it and slipped it into his pocket.

“An old acquaintance of ours,” Elijah explained. “We met her a couple hundred years ago when we lived in Denmark. She was human until one night when Rebekah went on a little rampage and turned her into a vampire. A few days after she turned, the bloodlust became too much and she murdered half of the town.”

“And let me guess, you ended up killing her?” Hayley said.

“You know us too well,” Klaus smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Hayley gave him an annoyed look and brushed off his hand. 

“So how is she alive now and why are we worrying?” 

“We don’t exactly know how but the fact that she’s back isn’t good. From our experiences, death follows her like a plague and bringing that near Hope...” Elijah trailed off, eyes glancing to the small girl in Hayley’s arms. 

“And we’re just going to go meet her and potentially kill us?” Hayley questioned.

Freya spoke up. “She’s only a couple hundred years old and as far as we know, she has no allies. We’re on guard but it shouldn’t be too hard to defeat her if she brings around trouble. Let’s just hope that not she’s still attached to old flings.”

“Old flings?”

There was a smug gleam in Klaus’s eyes as he said, ”What my brother conveniently forgot to include is that he and Annabelle used to be a ‘thing’. She was obsessed with him.”

A slight pang of jealousy rushed through Hayley. Her and Elijah’s relationship was still a bit rocky but there was something there and Hayley didn’t want that to be ruined by some vampire. She had a feeling she wouldn’t have a choice in the matter though. A quick mental slap to the forehead reminded her that she had no right to worry about the partners Elijah had had in his over a thousand years of life.

“So what’s the plan?” Hayley said, shifting Hope from one arm to another. Miraculously, the young girl was still sleeping. 

“Me, you, and Rebekah will head to the address she gave us,” Klaus said. “Elijah, Freya, and Kol will stay here as back up.”

“Do you think she knows about Hope?” Hayley asked, worried. 

The two Mikaelson brothers shared a look. “My guess is yes, but let’s stay off the topic, just in case she doesn’t,” Elijah said. “While she’s not the most prominent threat we have faced, she is still a possible enemy and we shouldn’t take anything involving her lightly.” 

“I’ll warn Marcel and Vincent that we may have trouble on our hands,” Freya added. Elijah nodded to her in agreement and Freya headed out of the compound to do as she’d said.

“Guess all we have to do now is wait,” Hayley muttered, annoyed at the constant stream of enemies they were having to face. It’d been lucky they’d all managed to survive Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora, and Hayley wasn’t going to bet that their luck would last. Sooner or later something bad was going to happen and the Alpha hybrid prayed that Hope wouldn’t be caught up in the middle of it. 

Hayley quickly said goodnight to Klaus and Elijah before hurrying up the stairs. She entered her room and shut the door, choosing to then settle on her bed with Hope still in her arms. She hugged her daughter close to her chest, careful not to wake the child up. 

“I promise I’ll do everything within my power to keep you safe,” Hayley whispered. “You’re my world, Hope.” 

Hayley wanted to say more, but now wasn’t the time. She placed Hope in her cot and layed back on her own bed, shutting her eyes and silently wishing that everything would turn out okay tomorrow. With that thought, Hayley fell asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was barefoot, wandering through a sea of trees. It was dark out, moonlight shining through branch gaps. Everything seemed peaceful, like a spell had been cast around the woods. She didn’t recognize where she was, but that didn’t panic her. She was calm, calm like a leaf gently swaying in the breeze. In that moment, she’d never felt anything more peaceful. 

She walked until she came across a clearing. Two people stood in the middle, a man and a woman facing each other. They were speaking in hushed tones, but just loud enough that she could hear what they were saying. 

“Your plan is going to fail,” The man hissed. 

“Your ideas were no better!” The woman scowled. “I don’t care how it’s done, I just want her gone!”

The man pinched the bridge of his nose. “I understand your ire, but rushing is not going to help. We must be cautious or else it will be the end for both of us.”

“It’s too late now. The plan is already in motion. We have no other choice but to see this through.”

“Run through the plan again,” The man said.

She stepped closer, sensing what they were about to say next was important. For some odd reason, she felt as if she recognized the man. It was like a fog had been placed around her memories though. His face was a blur, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not see beyond the fog. 

 

So lost in thought was she that she didn’t notice she had entered the clearing. Her foot came down on a branch and the crack sounded loudly throughout the open space. Both the man and the woman’s faces snapped towards her, eyes immediately connecting with hers. Fear encompassed her and before she could process anything, she was running. 

The forest’s serene aura changed drastically as she sprinted out of the clearing. Suddenly everything was dark and dismal, so very different than before. The trees seemed to be closing in on her and no matter how far ahead she looked, there was only darkness. Twigs scratched at her arms and legs, leaves clung to her hair, dirt smeared itself against her skin. It was like a nightmare, an abyss of helplessness.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” A voice sneered from somewhere behind. She felt terror race through her veins, only heightened by the sound of footsteps. She tried to run faster, but that only appeared to slow everything down. Just as she could began to a light in the far distance, a hand latched itself around her wrist. It dragged her back, ignoring the piercing screams coming from her mouth. 

“Got you,” The same voice cackled. Something sharp pricked the back of her neck, and everything faded to black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayley awoke with a gasp, clutching at her throat. She wasn’t a stranger to bad dreams, but that hadn’t felt like a dream. It was so real, almost as if she’d been actually there. She’d never experienced anything like that before, which was a bit of a surprise considering the life she lived. Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe it had nothing to do with possible threat coming to New Orleans. Maybe it was just a bad dream. Hayley prayed that it was just a bad dream. 

Just as she was beginning to calm, a knock on the door brought back the rush of erratic emotions. Hayley cautiously called out for the person to come in and the door swung open to reveal Rebekah. 

The Original was grinning, looking a lot happier than Hayley. “Come on, sleepy head,” She said, marching into the room. “Time to go meet my murderous sire-ling.”

“But it’s only…” Hayley trailed off, glancing at the clock. She groaned when she saw that it was 11:00 am. Her eyes instinctively went to Hope’s cot, panic shooting through her when she saw that it was empty. 

“Where’s Hope?” She rushed out, worry evident in the way she spoke.

“Relax,” Rebekah said. “Freya’s got her. Now get dressed or Klaus and I will leave without you.”

Hayley rolled her eyes, not sure whether or not the other girl was kidding. She shooed Rebekah out of her room and then shut the door. She had a feeling something was about to go terribly wrong, but there was nothing she could do at the moment to stop that. So, heading towards her closet, Hayley cracked her knuckles and got dressed to impress.


	4. Chapter 4

The warehouse that Annabelle Northcott had chosen for the meeting had been abandoned for years. It was a wide open space filled with cobwebs and dust, which also made it the perfect cliché place for the reunion to go down. 

“Well isn’t this lovely,” Rebekah said sarcastically, eyeing the place with disdain. 

“Oh come now, sister,” Klaus smirked. “Not everything can meet the Rebekah Mikaelson standards.”

Rebekah glared at him, although there was no real merit behind it. She opened her mouth to retort, but another voice sounded out before she could. 

“Barely anything meets the Rebekah Mikaelson standards,” A figure said from a dark corner of the warehouse. Hayley’s head snapped towards the sound, instantly on guard.

The person stepped out from the shadows and the first thought Hayley had was that Annabelle Northcott was gorgeous. She had shoulder-length ginger hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was fair and freckles dotted the area over her nose. She looked like a fairytale princess, which explained exactly why Elijah had fallen for her.

“Hello Rebekah, Klaus,” Annabelle said, smiling. Her gaze fell on Hayley and the smile turned into an almost sneer. “And you must be the one and only Hayley Marshall. I’ve been wanting to meet you for awhile now.”

“Considering I hadn’t heard of you until yesterday, can’t say the same about you,” Hayley retorted, plastering a fake smile on her face. 

Annabelle’s expression turned sour and she glared at the female hybrid. Hayley, not being one to take the higher ground in situations like this, glared straight back.

“Ladies, ladies, please,” Klaus said, stepping in between the two. “Let’s not start a fight.”

“If I remember correctly, Klaus,” Annabelle started. “Your favorite thing used to be starting fights. I’m sure over these past couple hundred years that hasn’t changed.”

“She’s not wrong, brother,” Rebekah chimed in. She looked reasonably amused by the situation, which wasn’t at all a surprise. Drama was one of her favorite things. 

“Even so, I’d prefer if this meeting didn’t turn into a bloodbath.” Klaus turned towards Annabelle. “Now, seeing as your current wellbeing is on the line here, I suggest you answer the questions we have in a timely manner.”

Annabelle seemed to look even more smug, if that was possible. She sat down on an old crate that had been left in the warehouse and gestured for Klaus to continue. 

“First of all, how are you alive and what are your intentions being here in my city?” Klaus asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

“A girl can’t reveal all her secrets,” Annabelle hummed, casually inspecting her nails. “But I can say that I mean no harm to your daughter, if that’s why you’re worried.”

Hayley straightened up at the mention of Hope. She shared a look with Klaus, noticing that he was just as tense as her. Annabelle knowing about Hope changed the little game they were playing, drastically. 

“And what about us?” Hayley asked, crossing her arms. “What about the rest of the Mikaelson family?

Annabelle scowled. “You’re not a Mikaelson, Ms. Marshall, no matter how much you think you are.”

Surprisingly, it was Klaus who spoke up to disagree. “Hayley is as much of a Mikaelson as me or my siblings,” He said. “She has gone through hell and back for this family, and yet she’s still here, willing to fight for us. She’s a part of always and forever now, whether you like it or not.”

Rebekah nodded in agreement and Hayley felt her heart swell with happiness. To be a part of a pack again (so to speak) meant the world to her. This truly was her home now, a fact that made her feel giddy.

Annabelle grit her teeth together. “Whatever you say, Niklaus.” She bit out his name like it was personally offending her, a drastic change to how she’d first reacted to his presence here. “Now, where’s my darling Elijah?”

Hayley bit back a retort that Stiles would have definitely approved of. In moments like these, she sometimes found herself subconsciously channeling the girl she’d used to be. Sarcastic comments never really worked in situations like these, but they did help her feel like she was useful and needed. Or, at least, that’s how she’d used to feel. Hayley was a powerful hybrid now, one who didn’t need to stand behind anyone anymore. 

“He’s not yours anymore, Annabelle,” Rebekah said, crossing her arms. “And he’s not important right now. Why don’t you share with us how you’re alive?”

Annabelle smugly raised an eyebrow, making Hayley want to snap her neck. “Let’s just say I have friends who know what they’re doing,” The somehow-alive-vampire said. “Now, let’s get to the real reason why I invited you here.”

Annabelle stood up, brushing off dust from the designer jeans she was wearing. Honestly, what was it with old vampires and buying extremely expensive clothes? Compelling money for such purpose felt like cheating. Hayley’s dad, the Sheriff, had taught her to work for she wanted. That mindset hadn’t changed even years after the last time she’d heard it.

“I’m here to warn you,” Annabelle said. “Something bad’s comin’ this way and your family is going to be straight in the eye of the storm.”

Rebekah crossed her arms. “And you just happened to have a sudden change of heart when it comes to the matters of the family that caused your death?”

Annabelle shrugged. “Let bygones be bygones. I’ve turned over a new leaf.”

Hayley snorted. From the stories that Klaus and Rebekah had told her on the drive over here, Annabelle Northcott wasn’t one to just forget about a grudge. She seemed like the exact type to slowly plot a revenge until the time was right. Hayley didn’t believe that she was completely innocent in this so called coming ‘storm’. 

Klaus stepped forwards. Hayley had known him well enough by now to see that he was getting annoyed at the lack of questions answered. “Love,” He began. “I suggest you tell us how you’re alive, or else I’ll rip out your throat with my teeth and solve the problem.”

“Ever the gentleman, Klaus,” Annabelle laughed. She stalked forward until she was inches away from the Original hybrid. She smirked and tilted her head sideways. “Do it, then. I dare you.”

Happily taking the challenge, Klaus’s eyes turned black, matching dark veins appearing under them. He vamp-speed the last few inches and tried to sink his fangs into her neck. Key word: tried. His teeth went straight through.

When Klaus straighten up, Annabelle was gone. 

“So, she has a witch working for her,” Rebekah said. She looked very amused by Klaus’s failed attempt to murder the woman she’d murdered in the past.

“We believe her when she says she means no harm to Hope?” Hayley asked.

The side of Klaus’s mouth lifted upwards. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

Hayley sighed, and together she, Klaus, and Rebekah headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a series before, so sorry if this isn't the best. I'm really grateful for all the kudos and comments (I love reading the comments). Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might make this a series? Depends on what you guys think. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
